Heroes of the Storm 2: The Red Hegemony
“All worlds will be dyed red in blood!” —The game's announcement trailer is a single-player role-playing/online multiplayer battle arena video game produced by Blizzard Entertainment as a crossover between the company's four franchises: ''Warcraft, Diablo, Starcraft and Overwatch, featuring characters and story elements from these aforementioned series. The followup to Heroes of the Storm from 2015, it was administered by Cross Crisis Series creator Sam Imbecile and released in North America, Japan and South Korea on May 8, 2020 for the Nintendo Switch and PlayStation 4 platforms. The game was created as a big apology by Blizzard Entertainment to their overseas fanbase for the public relations disaster that sparked back in early October 2019 and the controversies that followed. Development On October 18, 2019, Sam Imbecile, the CEO of Execraft and director and creator of the Magical Monster Series and the Cross Crisis Series, expressed his disgust against Blizzard due to the recent controversy and demanded to provide service to the company to correct the company's mistakes. While Blizzard's executives declined at first, the majority of the staff hoped that Sam's statements are true and the worsening controversy forced the company to issue a twelve-month contract with him to manage the company's assets with little interference from Activision Blizzard. Sam's vision for a new Blizzard game is a crossover followup to Heroes of the Storm and hoped that his new project would be enough to undo PR damage. While it was announced that the game would not be available for Microsoft Windows, the original characters introduced in the new game and the campaign mode would be patched in the original Heroes of the Storm for PC users. Plot A great catastrophe is about to befall upon the Multiverse… In the aftermath of the Burning Legion's defeat in Argus, a mysterious entity of darkness and destruction known as the Red Emperor rallies the Legion's remnants, along with other monstrous forces from other universes, from across time and space, and formed a great army of evil known as the Red Hegemony. The Red Emperor's arch-enemy, Master Shou Kaiseki, becomes aware of the recent disappearances of heroes from different dimensions and the Red Hegemony's plan to destroy and reshape all of reality in the Emperor's image in a "Red Terror". He proceeds to rally various remaining heroes he could find left in the Multiverse to fight this great evil and sends in his apprentice Chung to join his new alliance of heroes. Game Modes Gameplay Playable Characters Warcraft * Arthas Menethil * Jaina Proudmoore * Thrall * Baine Bloodhoof * Sylvanas Windrunner * Illidan Stormrage * Velen * * * * * * * * * * * Diablo * Diablo * Tyrael * Sonya * Azmodan * Auriel * Li-Ming * Kharazim * * * * * * * * * * * Starcraft * Raynor * Sarah Kerrigan * Nova * Tychus * Artanis * Lt. Morales * Sgt. Hammer * * * * * * * * * * * Overwatch * Tracer * Widowmaker * Genji * Hanzo * D.Va * Mei * * * * * * * * * * * * Original * JP: Toshimitsu "TOSHI" Deyama, ENG: Douglas Rye The main character of the game's story. The apprentice of Master Jiang, he is nicknamed as for his swift and efficient combat skills that defeated many opponents before. * JP: Kenichi Ono, ENG: Patrick Seitz A benevolent and powerful warlord with god-like powers, Master Shou is known as the . He, along with Oma Genzod who would be the Red Emperor, was an apprentice of the Supreme God Sun. * JP: Shōzō Iizuka, ENG: Travis Willingham The main antagonist of the game. Originally named , he was an apprentice of the Supreme God Sun, along with Shou Kai-Seki. He betrayed Sun and killed him, and attempted to hunt down Shou but failed. NPCs * JP: Tōru Ōkawa, ENG: David Vincent The game's narrator and the Celestial Venerable of the Primordial Beginning or the Primeval Lord of Heaven, one of the highest deities of the Multiverse. Soundtrack Japanese Version Opening Theme * ** Performed by: Hironobu Kageyama ** Composed by: Nobuhiko Kashiwara ** Lyrics by: Takeshi Yokoyama ** Arranged by: Nobuhiko Kashiwara ** Original Performed by: Yuzuru Oka Ending Theme * BLACK DIAMOND -RED SCARE MIX-''' ** '''Performed by: JAM Project ** Composed by: Nobuhiko Kashiwara ** Lyrics by: Takeshi Yokoyama ** Arranged by: Nobuhiko Kashiwara ** Original Performed by: PURPLE Voice Cast English * Douglas Rye - Wai Chung * Patrick Seitz - Master Shou Kaiseki * Travis Willingham - Red Emperor Moutakuto/Oma Genzod * David Vincent - Supreme God Sun Japanese * Toshimitsu Deyama - Wai Chung * Kenichi Ono - Master Shou Kaiseki * Shōzō Iizuka - Red Emperor Moutakuto/Oma Genzod * Tōru Ōkawa - Supreme God Sun Reception The game sold 500,000 copies in both United States and Canada and 300,000 copies in Japan within the first two months of release. By January 2021, the number of copies sold in the United States, Japan and South Korea combined reached 3,100,000. It garnered mostly positive reviews. Gallery Trivia Category:Blizzard Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Crossover Category:Crossover Video games Category:Warcraft Category:Diablo Category:StarCraft Category:Role-playing Game Category:Overwatch Category:"T" rated Category:"T" Rated Category:"t" rated Category:CERO C Category:PEGI 16